


As I walked...

by DestructiveEmily



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: my own work, something I made a while ago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 01:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10206047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestructiveEmily/pseuds/DestructiveEmily
Summary: This is a story I posted on Deviantart a while ago. Decided why they heck not on here also...





	

As I walked down the path with the smell of crisp leaves and pumpkin spice. The sound of birds crying in the distance as they headed south. A sound behind me disturbed my peaceful state of mind as I turned to see a man. Usually this wouldn't bother me but this man had an oddity to him. How he walked it seemed to be as if he was gliding across the path. The sound of leaves crunching could only be heard by my feet. And as a gust would blow in taking the leaves along various paths all I could see where two long black boots with dark slacks underneath is overly long cape. His cowl covering his face revealing nothing what may be held underneath. So my pace quickened as to which the sun was setting and my need to get home was getting stronger. But as this happened his pace to had quickened. The shadows grew longer and darker as the sun had only the peak showing now. This is when I looked back to see the man starting to blend in with the trees. Everything seemed so familiar all of a sudden as if I have done this before over and over again. But I had no time to think of that now, for which my house was now in view with the warm welcoming lights of inside bleeding out in the pale darkness. I reached the door and a sigh of relief came to me thinking the man had continued to walk ahead to wherever he may live. But a shadow grew over me, and I turned to see the tall dark man just inches from me and then all went dark.

So close...

As I walked down the path with the smell of crisp leaves and pumpkin spice. The sound of birds crying in the distance as they headed south. A sound behind me disturbed my peaceful state of mind as I turned to see a shadow...


End file.
